


Dreams of Cowboys

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick story about Gamzee enjoying himself to the thought of Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Cowboys

Gamzee sat with his laptop still hot on his lap, eyes dazedly fixated on the glowing screen which illuminated his pale, bare chest in the darkness that surrounded him in his room. It had been another late night of lazy rap battles, chatting back and forth, and shameless flirting on his behalf with one Tavros Nitram. Bringing a hand up he pushed his fingers through his thick black tangled rat nest that he called his hair, and gave a breathy laugh.

God damn, he loved that mother fucker. Did it matter to him there was such a huge stretch of miles between them? Did it bother him at all that Tavros may well not feel any thing for him? Not especially, these things had never been a thing to take up his mind. Probably since his mind was usually so addled by other things, other thoughts, so he couldn’t focus on negative aspects for too long if at all.

It made life a little easier to drift through to be sure. Right now, however, his mind wasn’t drifting and floating or flying away from him like it often tended to do. Instead, it was focused all on Tavros. His crush. The boy with his deep brown eyes and thick matching hair which he wore in a cute as fuck mo-hawk. He’d seen photos, and some videos, uploaded by the other. And god damn if he wouldn’t happily grab his ankles for that mother fucker.

A mix of adorable and hot as fuck. 

He lazily moved one hand across his track pad on his laptop and brought up his folder files, flipped through his files until he found the folder simply named ‘tav’. Opening it up he scrolled slowly through the photographs he’d gotten, admiring that jaw line and strong neck, the board shoulders and pierced nose of the other nineteen year old. “Moooother fucker…” Gamzee purred as his free hand which had been resting on his stomach began to slowly trail down his exposed body as a familiar stirring began beneath his laptop, and the blankets that he had tossed carelessly over his lap to avoid cooking his junk from the laptop’s burning bottom.

Gamzee shifted the laptop away, besides him on his messy, tangled up mess he called his bed, and rolled backwards onto his bed as the light of his laptop continued to illuminate the darkness. He gave out a low, heavy sigh as his hand pushed down beneath his blankets and boxers (which seriously needed a change) to touch the sensitive flesh which had begun to burn with a desire he knew all too well. This normally happened after heated talks, and raps, with Tavros.

What that boy did to him, good God almighty. He shuddered at the mental image of Tavros’ large, warm, hands pressing against his body. How he’d clutch him, pull his skinny frame in close to his as those hands wrapped down around his back before travelling southwards to grip his rear. How Tavros would smile in that toothy manner of his, his upper lip curling like it did in those photos, before closing the space between them and kiss him.

Naturally Gamzee shivered at all these mental images, tricking his body into believing somebody was there, and that somebody was Tavros mother fucking Nitram. His hand wrapped down tight and low around his erection which was already throbbing, and as he worked his palm up against his length his thumb found and pressed against the head where the milky white pre-cum was already beginning to gather. It slicked against his thumb, and he swore to himself at not grabbing some lotion beforehand but it was too late now.

No way was he going to stop this to do something like that. Next time, he promised himself, next time he’ll do it properly. Gamzee once again gasped, and pushed his other hand down to grope at his balls with his thumb and fingers as he bit down at his bottom lip. “Nnghh… Tav…”

In his mind it was Tavros’ hands groping at him. Grabbing his hot, hard cock and pumping his fist up and down the length. He’d be whispering something or another in Gamzee’s ear, his breath warm against his skin and sometimes his lips would brush against him which would send even more thrills of lust and passion coursing through his body. God, Tavros would be so careful and hot, but not want to hurt him since he seemed a strong man, despite not even being twenty years old yet.

Damn, why hadn’t he prepared this better? He could have gotten his toy out of his drawer, slicked his dick more with some lubrication so the chaffing wouldn’t happen. Damn his cock, damn his lust, damn Tavros for being everything Gamzee ever wanted in a man and more. What would he even smell like? He lived on a farm. Sweat. He’d smell of sweat, and dirt, and oh my God Gamzee groaned loudly at that little addition to his sweet fantasy of Tavros taking him out in the crisp air and not even caring or waiting to take him inside somewhere.

Tavros would take him from behind, obviously. He’d push him down against the floor, or up against a handy wall, those thick fingers would probe at his puckered entrance and he’d have to fight to not come at simple touches alone. Within his bed, where these images danced and frolicked through his mind, Gamzee’s toes dug down against the bedding as his hips bucked upwards into his hands again, and again, his palms sweaty, his seed still dribbling down his length, all of it powered by the name Tavros Nitram and the unbridled desire to be fucked senseless by him.

"Fu… fuck… fuck fuck…." Gamzee pushed back, his head pushing into his poor abused pillow which needed to be changed at least ten million times before being used again. He turned his head, resting his temple against the bed as he bit down against his bottom lip as he littered his mind with all kinds of mental images at once. Going down on Tavros, wrapping his lips and slicking his tongue against that throbbing hot piece of cock Tavros would own; bouncing himself down upon that majestic dick as Tavros gripped his hips, grinning in that cock sure way he did while watching Gamzee with hungry, lustful eyes; being bent over and being taken from behind, or something as simple as just jerking one another off at the same time. So many images, so many wants and desires and lust all burning through a cloud of hormones and want.

It shouldn’t have come as any surprise that soon Gamzee was coming, his seed splashing out over his palm and fist. The blanket that was draped over him took most of the hit, while some wound up sticking to his stomach and thighs. He kept going, however, the pace of his strokes slowing to gentle rubs and squeezes while his other hand now rested against his stomach.

"Mother fuck…" he whispered hazily. "MMnn…" he shifted, groaning as he felt the damp material touch his leg. Now he was messy. Now he had to get up, go wash up, and trundle back to bed where his dreams would no doubt be clogged with more images of Tavros.

What a night.


End file.
